The Sixth International Conference on Biophysics and Synchrotron Radiation (BSR 98) was held under the sponsorship of BioCARS and the APS, at the APS, August 4-8, 1998. Roughly 40% of the invited talks dealt with synchrotron-based macromolecular crystallography, the basis for this Resource; and others dealt with the types of technologies we apply. Moffat (Chair), Schildkamp and Talsma serve on the Local Organization and Program Committee for this Conference, and Moffat also is on its International Scientific Advisory Committee.